gkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel
Nigel was a Gatekeeper from 1034-2011 (Actual Lifetime) and 1997-2011(Human Lifeform). He was part of the Special Operations Unit, assigned as the Communications Expert. Personality Calm and occasionally confused, Nigel's relationship with his team was always good. Man to man, he isn't as combative as Adam or Aaron or as skilled as Antoine, Keegan or Joshua. Nigel developed his own persona, rarely charging to engage powerful foes and preferring to fall back and cover his team-mates. Naturally, Nigel is kind, prefering to study cultures quietly far away rather then get to know them. His kindness is often seen as the weak link for the Gatekeepers from the demons' point of view. Especially after Nigel let Asmodeus free in 1984, on humanitarian grounds. Nigels lack of fighting skills however, cannot be interpreted as weakness. He is a capable fighter and a very brave one, filling Keegan's medic role when necessary. A loyal fighter, Nigel performed all his orders strictly to the core, never giving up. Nigel had an especially close bond with the weapons' and demolitions specialist; Poch'ng. Character Stats Human Height: 5 Feet 3 Inches Gatekeeper Height: 7-26 Feet ' 'Death On March 3rd, 2011, the Second Gate opened in the USJ 4/1 park, it was successfully sealed earlier, but this time, it broke. The first Keepers on the scene were Nigel, Antoine, Joshua and Aaron. The latter could only watch helplessly as powerful demons broke out. After engaging a few shadowmancers and killing them, the Gatekeepers had to contain the demon outbreak. The situation became grave when the Fallen started to break out (Asmodeus, Asmoday, Belial, Pythius and Merihem). After Aaron places a temporary power seal, the Gatekeepers engage the runaway demons. As Antoine and Joshua engage Pythius and Merihem respectively and Aaron engages Asmoday, Nigel valiantly attempts to stop the fleeing Belial and Asmodeus. As the weakened Gatekeepers hold the Fallen back, Nigel strikes Belial in the face with his whip, knocking one of his eyes out. The enraged demon engages Nigel with his Dark Beam, smashing Nigel's armor. Nigel holds his ground while Keegan and Adam arrive and take Asmodeus on. Despite Joshua's cries for him to fall back, Nigel continues to fire his Pulse Canon inneffectively at Belial's overpowered shield. Nigel is thrown into the nearby kindergarten while Belial tries to make his escape, but the stubborn Gatekeeper flies out of the debris and engages the mammoth Belial in the air. Belial decides he had enough. Using his Dark Canon, he blasts Nigel's canon out of his arm, engaging the Gatekeeper in combat. Nigel crashes to the ground, his armor levels at 0%. He launches one last light beam at the enraged Belial, bouncing of his armor and enraging the demon further. Belial lands in front of him and grabs his face, ramming it into his Dark Mace, smashing Nigels face. After that he pulls the Gatekeeper's head from his damaged armor. The Gatekeeper's decapitated spirit body falls into the kindergarten again. Aftermath In a fit of vengeance, Belial is blasted by Aaron's Gatling Plasma Canon, smashing his armor. The enraged hulk attacks Belial, crushing him to the ground, rupturing his body. Belial grabs his face, but Poch'ng cuts his hand off, spinning around and stabbing it into Belial's throat, killing him. The other Gatekeepers approach their fallen comrade: Belial is dead, Joshua and Antoine are victorius against Pythius and Merihem, Asmoday escaped during Aaron's rage, Asmodeus teleported elsewhere. They surround the fallen Gatekeepers' body and liberate him from his human body, returning the human body to its' house, repairing the damage with a time turner. After the Gatekeeper leader, Antoine eulogises him, Nigel's armor is buried under the Hill of Souls(Everest Base) and he is mourned by his comrades, his soul is released to heaven Weapons, Armor and Abilities Weapons and Armor MJOLNIR MARK II Situational Hold Off Armor No matter how much Nigel upgraded his armor, it was only good for holding off minor enemies, as a skilled opponent such as a demon could easily expose its' flaws. It served him well for years, but in the end, Nigel's obsesive nostalgia killed him eventually. The armor's main weak point was the chest plate. Two well aim blasts from a dark canon were enough to cut off its' power supply. Due to this, another user of the Mark II, Keegan, changed to the much more durable Mark IV. NAVCOM Multi Task Computer with HUD Independent Targeting Nigel's Navcom was designed to overcome his combatting impediments, detecting enemies fast enough for him to react appropriately. Ionised Whip Nigel's ionised whip made him a known opponent but, like his nature, it was mostly used to maime, and not to kill. It had been Nigel's preferred weapon until his demise. Abilities Pulse Canon The pulse canon was one of the few parts of Nigel's armor that could kill. The pulse canon uses a small burst of energy to generate partial Ion, exploding half a second before hitting the opponent, causing horrid gashes and making the enemy bleed to death. This was not very effective against demon forged armor. Awareness Nigel was used as a spotter. His senses could detect enemies further then the other keepers, which is why he sensed the first gates opening. Telepathic Abilities As any other Gatekeeper, Nigel was a telepath. He could mentally crush a normal opponent easily, or communicate with this fellow team-mates. He was fond of warping the soil around him to form an electromagnetic force-field/shield.